Certain industrial processes use vibratory motion to move, settle, compact, mix, de-aerate, and otherwise manipulate materials and liquids. It is often a requirement in some processes to oscillate the machine member at a unique frequency or range of frequencies to meet a process requirement. In machines that have members required to make large movements, a corresponding large flow requirement requires that the system be sized to meet this requirement. These large systems capable of achieving large movements exhibit a reduced frequency response, making oscillation at higher frequencies difficult to obtain.